1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floating device for lifting a vessel such as a motor boat typically sized from 19 feet to 39 feet from a body of water when the vessel is not in use, providing dry storage.
2. Description of Related Art
Many docking techniques are available to boat users for boat removal and insertion into a body of water. One method involves the tying of the boat to a dock and implementing the use of a hoist lift system to remove and insert the subject boat. Usually, these hoist systems require the use of a davit, pulleys, cables and winches in various and normally complex configurations. The hoist lift systems usually include the use of a permanent dry dock in conjunction with the hoist system. Accordingly, the hoist systems normally lack any portability. Hoist systems can also be costly to install and maintain and a user normally needs to constantly monitor the height of the boat if left hoisted to adjust to the changing water levels. Davits are permanent and interfere with other uses of the dock.
An alternative to the mechanical hoist type lift would be the use of pontoons that may surround and support the vessel above the water while the pontoons are in water. Pontoons have the ability to automatically adjust to changes in the water level; however, pontoons may not provide the stability needed to support the vessel absent the use of extensive mechanical connections to the dock. The pontoons may sink and rise with water level, however, most pontoons for boatlifting are expensive and fail to provide independent even stable support for the subject vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,379 to Moody (Moody) relates to an inflatable floating boatlift device that includes main air chambers and a network of hoses and valves connected to a blower that controls the inflation and deflation of each main chamber. The boatlift of Moody may provide a device to lift a vessel, however, the device requires a complex system of hoses and ropes for attachment to a dock.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,342 to Sackett (Sackett) relates to a boatlift including two pontoon chambers engaged to a boat hull engaging member by a lifting member connected there between. The boatlift of Sackett includes lifting members that are adapted to raise and lower the boat hull-engaging member with respect to the pontoon chambers where the pontoon chambers are adapted to buoyantly support both the boat hull engaging member and the lifting member. The floatation device of Sackett may lack sufficient stability to function according to the user's needs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,000 to Rutter (Rutter) relates to a boatlift and leveler where the boatlift consists of a cradle supported by at least two pontoons laterally disposed beneath and fixed to the cradle. The pontoons of Rutter have a water vent through their rear lower surface and an air vent through their forward upper surface so that the rear portions of the pontoons and cradle will tend to be more submerged that the forward portions. The pontoons of Rutter require the use of additional mechanical equipment in order to function in an appropriate manner.
Accordingly a need exists to provide a mobile, low cost and efficient method of boatlifting. A need also exists to provide a boatlifting device that provides a stable, even and yet uncomplicated method of boatlifting.